The Day he Betrayed Me
by MarauderLove87
Summary: What happened when Snape called Lily a mudblood? Go back in time to find out for yourself, with a different perception than the book! Please R&R This is my first HP fic and my 2nd Fic altogether, thanks!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything in relations to it, I am just a fan who likes to keep the stories alive.

This story is the day Snape called Lily a mudblood in my own perception, not the way of the book thats why we call it fan fiction!!...

Lily left the Gryffindor commonroom set out to find her best friend Severus Snape, she was deathly worried about him, the things he was interested these days, had her scared. She didn't want to see her friend go down a path she couldn't follow, she wouldn't follow. She needed to talk to him. Lily made her way down to the great hall and finally outside, where she spotted Severus with his Slytherin friends, just the people Lily didn't want to see him with, nasty influences they were.

**"Severus I need to talk to you"** Lily said approaching her best friend Severus, not caring if other Slytherin's were crowded around him. "**Alone**" Lily said giving his friends that look, one she often gave the idiot Potter.** "Ooohh Severus fancies himself a girlfriend, and ickle little lioness"** One of the Slytherin boys smirked. **"Shes not my girlfriend!" **Severus snapped at the boy.

**"Stuff it Hardbroom, I don't like to be patronized and mind your own bloody business I didn't ask for your input so get lost" **Lilly snapped back at Hardbroom as well. She didn't like the affect these idiots had on her best friend, she didn't want to lose him to something she despised, he couldn't do that. **"Damn it Snape, I really need to talk to you please" **She said ceasing the irritation in her voice to a calm demeanor.

Before Snape could open his mouth another Slytherin spoke up. **"Why don't you leave him alone you blood filth, you aren't worthy of associating with anyone with a drop of worthy blood, don't you have a professor or something to suck up to?" **he sneered at Lilies direction. Lily bit her lip to refrain from retaliating and looked at Snape who wasn't helping, who her irritation was now at him.

**"Severus please tell your imbecilic friends to take a hike. I need to talk to you it's imperative and for the love of Merlin say something! I don't like being ignored"** Lily said obviously hurt that her best friend wouldn't defend her, especially all the times she defended him against that arrogant bullying toe rag, Potter.

Lily eyes flicked at the sound of snickering coming from the Slytherin students.** "Aww I think the blood filth hit a nerve. That will teach her not to mix her tainted blood with anyone else's but her own kind" **They laughed once more. Lily was getting irked now, and why was Severus just standing there?

Lily then heard footsteps behind her, and turned around to see Potter and his gang appear. **"Stay out of this Potter" **she warned. Potter was a magnet for trouble especially when he had his friends at his side as well. "**Sorry Evans, but I don't like seeing my house being pushed around by mindless idiots and sniveling cowards" **James said shooting a look at Snape at his last words.

**"Watch your tongue Potter" **Snape hissed at James, who was ignoring Lily's warning to back off. "**I'm afraid that impossible Snivellus unless of course you have a mirror?" **James smirked. Lily glared at James, why couldn't he leave Severus alone?

**"Are you death Potter!? I told you to back off and shut your arrogant mouth, you toe rag!" **Lily said fuming, she hated when people called Severus that name.

James just smiled at Lily looking amused.** "Aww come now Evans, I thought we were past toe rags, I thought I was troll sick?" **James said beaming at what she had called him last time. She always had interesting names for him. Maybe they were pet names for him? Well sort of, maybe there was some hope for them after all?

**"Come on Evans admit it you like me" **He said with a flirty smile. Lily rolled her eyes. **"You wish Potter, I wouldn't like you if my life depended on it. I don't care for audacious bullies who have nothing better than to make other's lives miserble!" **She said glaring at him.

James gave Lily a minor look of hurt, it was the truth so it stung. **"I'm just an idiot boy, that needs a chance why won't you give me one?" **He asked with a hopeful smile. He rarely ever said anything negative back to all of Lily's snide comments, mostly because she was right, but he always turned them around. She really did amuse him.

**"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with you Potter. You are an idiot" **Lily said then got more serious. **"Don't talk about chances, Potter I haven't seen you ever give the slightest to Severus." **Lily said glaring at James once again.

**"Are you blind Evans Snape is totally into the dark arts like the rest of his demented house, that's why he doesn't get a chance! Why don't you see that?"**

Lily bit her lip, it was true. That was the only reason she was here in the first place, but she didn't need Potter to know that. **"You don't know him so shut your mouth before you make rubbish accusations!"** Lily said fully irritated now.

James looked over at Snape. **"What are using the imperious curse on her, Snivellus" **James said knowing that wasn't the case but wanted to upset Snape. Snape just seemed to glare at James even more, and the two exchanged nasty looks until James opened his mouth again.

**"Levicorpus" **James shouted lifting Snape into the air as Sirius started to laugh at the dangling Snape, who was now being held upside hown. **"How does that feel sniffles?" **Snape simply glared at Potter with pure dislike.

**"Potter! You incorrigible little prat let him go!" **Lily said wanting to smack Potter for always targeting her best friend. Lily had almost forgot about the other Slytherins who were now laughing like madmen at Severus's expense. It didn't seem Potter was going to let go his hold on Severs either.** "Liberacorpus"** Lily shouted so she could free Snape. Then the snickers became more evident from the Slytherins, who were obviously laughing at Snape.

Snape's expression was angry, furious and had slight embarrassment to it too. **"I don't need help from filthy mudbloods like you thank you! I can handle it myself" **Snape said then immediately regretted the words that had just came out of his mouth. **"Lily...I didn't mean it..." **Lily cut Snape off short

Lily bit her lip to stop it from quivering. **"Save it! I don't know you anymore!" **Lily snapped through tears that were now streaming down her face. She had defended her best friend in the whole world and he calls her that name in gratitude? She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her back and stepped on.

It was all kind of a blur, through the tears and painful thoughts but she could hear Potter and his friends defending her madly at this point. **"Are you okay?" **She heard James say. Right, now he was the one defending her against the Slytherin brutes when her best friend had failed and betrayed her with his harsh tongue, after she had defended him? How could he do such a thing?

**"Leave me alone Potter this is all your fault!" **She couldn't believe this was happening. How could he have called her that? She was trying to help him from the idiot Potter. Why couldn't Potter have minded his own business than this wouldn't have happened? Lily saw Remus walk her way, he was the only one Lily thought was decent, but she didn't want to see anyone's face right now. She just brushed past him without saying a word, never looking back at any of them. The tears falling down her face, the worst betrayal she could ever feel. It was harsh, cold and she didn't know where to begin. Severus Snape had stabbed her in the back with a cold hard piece of ice, they would never be the same, _ever_.


End file.
